Hors d'Oeuvre
by silverpheonixchick
Summary: YJAM Kink Prompt: Robin and KF are kidnapped into an alternate dimension. The alternate Justice League is not very just, and the boys are "appetizers" at the celebration of a successful mission. Chapter 4 and on is rated M. (Justice League/Dick Grayson/Wally West)
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **Explict (NC-17)  
**Pairings (in order): **Wonder Woman/Dick Grayson (Chapter 4), Flash/Dick Grayson + Batman/Kid Flash (Chapter 5), Wally West/Dick Grayson + Justice League/Dick Grayson + Justice League/Wally West (Chapter 6-End)  
**Characters: **Kid Flash, Robin, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern

**Summary: **Dick and Wally are kidnapped into an AU where the Justice League isn't all that just, and the boys are "appetizers" at the celebration of a successful mission.

**Notes**: Good parts start in Chapter 4 with Wonder Woman/Dick Grayson. (Unless you have a uniform kink, then it's right away) But trust me, they're in there. On the screwed up side of the scale. Bondage, non-con, food kink.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Boy and his Uniform**

* * *

Dick Grayson woke up in his own bed. He stared at his own ceiling from under his own silk red sheets; when he sat up, he put his feet down on his own plush white carpet. Something was odd, though, and it wasn't just the evening light that filtered through the elaborate wrought iron on the windows. Afternoon naps were not uncommon in the Wayne household.

He didn't remember lying down.

Dick carefully paced around his room, touching everything, trying to shake the feeling of wrongness. Even when he ran his fingers over his drawers and nightstand with his eyes closed, nothing was amiss: everything in its place, not a nanometer off.

_So what ...?_ He concentrated.

_Warehouse infiltration with the team, flash of white … I must have passed out_, he finally concluded, and exhaled definitively._ I'm fine... and hungry._

He pulled on a pair of familiar sweats and a t-shirt, worn in all the right spots, and headed toward the door. Just as he reached for the handle, though, the filigreed knob twisted beneath his fingers and swung open.

"Ah, Master Richard." Alfred gently swung the door inward while balancing a tray with juice, soup and bread in the unoccupied hand. "I see that you're awake. Master Bruce will be pleased that you can make it to the party."

Dick backed into the room as the butler passed over the threshold to set the tray on the table.

"Party?"

Alfred nodded. "It's a little bit of an get together to celebrate the completion of a tough Justice League case." He unwrapped the silverware carefully next to the bowl. "But Master Bruce was hoping to celebrate your recent high school graduation as well."

The 17-year-old nodded - immediately after the school year, things had gotten hectic around Happy Harbor, and the party Alfred had planned kept getting delayed. Which was fine by Dick, of course, he wasn't really one for those sorts of things anyway.

"What case?" asked Dick._ Is that why I couldn't remember what I did yesterday?_ "How did I get home last night?"

"Oh, the case was not assigned to you or your comrades, Master Dick. And you came home after an unexpected encounter with the villian called 'Psimon,' I believe. Is everything alright? You seemed just fine last night. Or should I say this morning?"

"Ah, okay," Dick frowned and shook it off. The after-effects of dealing with Psimon could certainly explain his odd feelings. "I'm fine. I'll let Bruce know if it's a problem later."

Alfred sent him a kind smile. "Well, enjoy a small meal now. Dinner won't be for a while yet. When you're done eating, Master Bruce has requested that you wear a uniform to the party since it is in honor of your graduation."

Alfred swung open the closet doors and pushed aside racks of Richard's clothes. "I'm afraid that there was an incident at the dry cleaners with your most recent uniform, but I hope you'll find the one from the year before fitting?"

He laid out Dick's junior year uniform on the bed.

"Sure," shrugged Dick. "No problem."

"Very well, sir. Enjoy your meal and take your time. Everyone is just enjoying drinks and awaiting the appetizers in the drawing room." Alfred bowed his head just slightly on his way out the door.

Dick wolfed down the tomato bisque and slipped into his school pants and shirt between gulps of OJ and bites of the bread. Half a slice still hung from his teeth as he buttoned his collar and pulled out his tie.

The design of his uniform hadn't changed in years: still the same blazer and slacks getup since 8th grade. He'd shot up almost ten inches inches since then, though, and filled out through the shoulders quite a bit ... even since last year, apparently. Dick wiggled a little, but he couldn't get the sleeves to sit quite right. _Not a big deal_ - there were just few things he hated more than restrictive clothing.

Dick took another bite and bounced up and down experimentally, tugging on the barely too short pants and blazer that puckered and pulled when he folded his arms over his chest. _Annoying_.

But not a big deal.

He'd only have them on for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **Explict (NC-17)  
**Pairings (in order): **Wonder Woman/Dick Grayson (Chapter 4), Flash/Dick Grayson + Batman/Kid Flash (Chapter 5), Wally West/Dick Grayson + Justice League/Dick Grayson + Justice League/Wally West (Chapter 6-End)  
**Characters: **Kid Flash, Robin, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern

**Summary: **Dick and Wally are kidnapped into an AU where the Justice League isn't all that just, and the boys are "appetizers" at the celebration of a successful mission.

**Notes**: Good parts start in Chapter 4 with Wonder Woman/Dick

* * *

Dick hopped down the large staircase to the cozy room. The primary members of the Justice League were all there: Hal, Barry, Clark, J'onn, Diana, Orin. He grinned and waved as he wandered over to the group. Hal clapped him on the back and congratulated him heartily; Clark ruffled his hair. Dick's ID had been well known for years now among the core members of the JL, and he enthusiastically greeted them all in return.

About half of them were still in uniform: Clark as Superman, Hal as Green Lantern, Barry as Flash, and J'onn, of course. Bruce lounged on the couch in a nice sweater and slacks, and Orin in a relatively elaborate regal outfit. Diana wore a stunning red mini-dress covered in what looked like stars; Dick tried not to stare too long - it made him dizzy.

She wound her way through the crowd around him and bent down to look him intently in the eyes. "Well, if it isn't the boy of the hour," she purred. A light flush crept up Dick's cheeks, and he just shrugged in a self-effacing manner.

"I hear you did quite well in at the USA Mathematical Olympiad, as well, didn't you?"

Dick shrugged again. "Yeah, I just missed an invite to the Internationals because I was a senior."

"Still, very impressive." She stood back up. Diana towered over him. "Can we have a little demonstration?"

Diana gestured to a stool set up in-between the couches at the end of the coffee table. Dick tilted his head; he was still feeling a little fuzzy from the after effects of the mission. It was hard to say no to the gorgeous Amazon, though.

"Okay …" The brunette perched carefully on the medium-height stool and hooked his feet behind one of the rungs casually.

Everyone took seats on the two soft, lux couches on either side of the coffee table, sipping their aperitifs, as Diana sat on the end of its glass top.

"So," she grinned. "Mindy made three purchases for $1.98, $5.04 and $9.89. What was her total, to the nearest dollar?"

Dick wrinkled his brow. _Really? That's a question I would have had in 8th grade_.

"Seventeen dollars," he said quickly.

"Mmm," hummed Diana. "A box contains gold coins. If the coins are equally divided among six people, four coins are left over. If the coins are equally divided among five people, three coins are left over. If the box holds the smallest number of coins that meets these two conditions, how many coins are left when equally divided among seven people?"

Dick smirks. "None."

"Okay." Diana leaned forward and matched his smirk. "Doug can paint a room in 5 hours. Dave can paint the room in 7 hours. Doug and Dave paint the room together and take a one hour break for lunch. Let "_t"_ be the total time, in hours, required for them to complete the job working together, including lunch. Which of the following equations is satisfied by "_t_"?"

Dick eyes widened. _Why … how does she have these memorized?_ "Well … we usually get a piece of paper …"

Diana raised her eyebrows. "No."

"Can … uhm, can you repeat the question?"

"No."

Dick closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. "Hmmmm. Ok. (1/7 + 1/5) (t - 1) …?"

He held his breath.

"Oh, Bruce," Diana grinned and cupped Dick's chin. "This is a smart one. Aren't you?"

Bruce raised his glass of brandy and nodded his head. "That's my boy," he responded coolly. Dick tossed a quick, nervous glance in Bruce's direction. Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it, and the fuzzy feeling was only growing stronger. His limbs felt heavy.

Diana pressed him on several more questions, each harder than the last. Dick started to really struggle as the fog set in more definitively.

"Two farmers agree that pigs are worth $300 and that goats are worth $210. When one farmer owes the other money, he pays the debt in pigs or goats, with "change" received in the form of goats or pigs as necessary. For example, a $390 debt could be paid with two pigs, with one goat received in change. What is the amount of the smallest positive debt that can be resolved in this way?"

Distracted by how weird this was getting, Dick closed his eyes in concentration. _Crap_. Did she say that goats were worth $200 or $310? "Uhhh … $70?"

Diana grinned wickedly; she leaned over him and grabbed him by the tie. Dick was forced to lean forward, tilting the whole stool with him. "Wha …?"

"Ooooh, so close, little bird. But no cigar."

Diana held out a hand, not taking her intense glare off the other brunette. "Orin?"

Orin smiled smugly as he passed her a large pair of scissors.

And then Diana cut off his tie at his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: **Explict (NC-17)  
**Pairings (in order): **Wonder Woman/Dick Grayson (Chapter 4), Flash/Dick Grayson + Batman/Kid Flash (Chapter 5), Wally West/Dick Grayson + Justice League/Dick Grayson + Justice League/Wally West (Chapter 6-End)  
**Characters: **Kid Flash, Robin, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern

**Summary: **Dick and Wally are kidnapped into an AU where the Justice League isn't all that just, and the boys are "appetizers" at the celebration of a successful mission.

**Notes**: Good parts start in Chapter 4 with Wonder Woman/Dick

* * *

_What the HELL?_

Dick fell backwards as the stool tumbled beneath him, and he instinctively launched himself into the air to get out of there.

"Hal!" Diana called sharply, and Dick was surrounded by green light, frozen and suspended several feet off the ground, one foot still pushing off the top of the stool. Panicked, he turned his head as much as he could toward his mentor for help and …

… was Bruce _kissing_ Barry? And … and Clark was slipping into J'onn's lap … and what in the _hell_ is going on?

Dick turned back to Diana, growling: "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but this is seriously screwed up, and Let. Me. Go."

Wonder Woman tossed her head back in laughter. "Not a chance, Boy Wonder. Orin, time for the ropes."

Hal forced the teen back onto the stool, hands behind his back, while Orin tossed the Amazon a few lengths of golden rope. She dragged the coils by his neck as she made her way behind him.

"These are the same material as my lasso. You are familiar with that, right, Robin?" she purred in his ear as she bound his hands behind his back and wrapped it firmly around the legs of the chair. She looped the rope to the front of the stool and tied his ankles to the struts there. Dick struggled to pull away from her hot breath on his ear, but he was trapped.

And bound now by the _Lasso of Truth_, he felt forced to nod yes in answer to her question.

"Good. Because we're only interested in the absolute truth from now on, cutie." Diana strolled back in front of him and tilted her head, one finger to her cheek in a mock expression of innocence. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes. I remember."

She sat down on the end of the table again, leaning back, her legs slightly parted, red, starry dress hiking higher up her thighs. He couldn't see much, but it was distracting to say the least.

"A line passes through A(1,7) and B(100,1000). How many other points with integer coordinates are on the line and strictly between A and B?"

He closed his eyes and tried to meditate. He was almost certainly drugged. "...8."

"Wrong." She stood up again and hooked the scissors under the cuff of his jacket, and slid it upwards, slicing the sleeve in half. She cut a few of the other threads and tugged it away; it drifted to the floor in a messy pile.

_Oh God_. Dick started to hyperventilate.

The questions came faster now, and his uniform went just as quickly. Dick took his wins where he could, but a blush crept up his cheeks as he missed more and more questions. It was incredibly embarrassing, not only to hear "wrong" every thirty seconds, but also each rip through the seams of his jacket, the snip that took off his belt, the moment Diana took "pity" on him and tore off "only" his school insignia before removing the other side of his jacket after the next question. Soon he'd lost his shoes, socks, and both his shirt sleeves as well.

His head swam, and he was breaking into a cold sweat. The other mentors were no help; Clark ground against a ... green tentacle wrapping its way under and around both of his thighs on J'onn's lap. Barry moaned against the Atlantean king's lips as he sucked on his tongue like it was a fantastic lollipop, and Orin was trying to swallow Flash whole. Bruce watched them with interest, stroking Orin's inner thigh and sipping his drink.

Dick frowned, deeply unsettled that Bruce wasn't trying to stop all this ... or even _caring_ that this was skirting _torture_. _Is this __**boring**__ him?_

He missed Diana's next question. "Wh-what?" he stammered.

"You seem to be having a little trouble, chum," Diana teased. "If you can't perform adequately, I guess I'll have to back off. Maybe you can still handle the eighth grade level?"

She dragged the cool flat side of the scissors over his cheekbone and behind the top of his ear. Dick heard the silver blades spread as he turned to glare at her. That was a mistake, and he hissed as the point of the scissors dug lightly into his head.

"Hey!" Dick complained as they snapped shut around a black lock and the soft strands fell over his shoulder.

Diana laughed, low and not a little menacingly. "Don't worry, Dickie boy. We all love your silky black hair too much to do it any real harm. After all, what will we have to pull on later if I butcher it?"

Robin swallowed and tried not to think about where this was clearly leading. If only he could _think_, he might be able to figure a way out of this. He didn't need to be a math genius to know that his odds against the the founders of Justice League were low. Like negative numbers low. His legs felt heavy, and his hands were starting to lose feeling beneath the tight knots of Wonder Woman's rope.

"Also, I believe that "hey" does not mean the square root of 45 in any of the nine languages you speak, so I'm afraid that's another piece for me."

She didn't go for his shirt, though - instead she knelt in front of him and pushed one leg to the side with the scissors. She looked up at him through thick black eyelashes and a wicked smile while she ran the sharp inside of the blade over his bare ankle, just enough to nick but not draw blood. Dick cried out - more in suprise than pain, but she ignored him and placed the blades by his pants cuff. She slowly sliced up the inside seam of the just too-short slacks toward his groin.

Dick shivered as goosebumps trailed after the cool metal and bit his lip hard to keep from whimpering when the sharp tips reached the very top of the inside of his thigh, snipping _right_ _next to_ ... and _barely_ missing his balls. Diana chuckled softly at his discomfort and brushed the scissors over his cock, still mostly covered by his pants. He growled, half terrified, half frustrated that he was so trapped.

"Aw, don't like that, Dickie?" she whispered.

He didn't have to fight the pull of the truth to shake his head "no" vigorously.

"What about this?" She leaned forward and stopped, lips posed just in front of the zipper on his pants. "Mmm?"

He swallowed and resisted the overwhelming urge to nod. She kissed the air, just missing a touch by nanometers. He was nowhere near hard, but his dick twitched, and he couldn't help but whine.

"That's a good enough answer." The Amazon returned to the task at hand, cutting along one side of his zipper and the behind him down the back of his pants, ripping the right side from the left. "Tell me, Dick, are you attracted to me?"

Dick closed his eyes and bit his lip so hard that he bled a little, but finally, panting and stuttering against his will, he had to admit: "O-of _course_ ... I am. Y-You're _Wonder Woman_."

Diana grinned and leaned in, breath hot over his cheeks. "So. Triangle ABC, with sides of length 5, 6, and 7 has one vertex on the positive x-axis, one on the y-axis, and one on the positive z-axis. Let O be the origin. What is the volume of tetrahedron OABC?"

Dick closed his eyes. "I … can't remember the question."

"Oops." The other pant leg. Again she leaned too _close_, and he could see most of her silky, creamy white breasts hanging above the edge of her red dress. "What non-zero real value for x satisfies quantity 7x raised to the fourteenth and quantity 14x raise to 7?"

"Augh," Dick pulled against the ropes again to no avail. "I have _no idea_."

Dick was down to his shirt and boxers; he turned his head with a grimace as Diana slid the scissors under his buttons. They flew everywhere.

He dropped his head to his chest, breathing heavily and cursing the fact he'd been too out of it and lazy to put on an undershirt. Now Diana dragged the the cold scissors over his left nipple, leaving it erect and throbbing.

"What's factorial of factorial of factorial three, divided by factorial 13, honey?"

"I don't know, and this isn't _fair,_" Dick grumbled, glaring at the Amazon from under his downturned eyelashes.

"Oh?" she said, looking amused. "Ok, I'll give you a choice."

She bent down again. _God_, she was intimidating.

"Would you rather lose those red boxers or give me a kiss?"

Dick struggled against the ropes._ Got to get out of here_.

"Well?" The brunette tossed her long black hair over her shoulder as she waited.

"A … a kiss," he admitted.

"Very well."

Closing his eyes, Dick leaned forward, lips parted and glistening.

But Diana stood up. "Hal," Diana barked.

Dick was trapped again in Green Lantern's solid light, Flash and Bruce looking over their shoulders and grinning. Dick strained against the hold as the ropes came undone his legs. Hal's mouth dropped open in arousal.

"Mmm, yes, wiggle, little bird. I can feel every twist." He grinned wickedly.

Dick bared his teeth in frustration as he was forced off the stool and onto his knees; the ropes bound his hands behind his back now, the slack winding around his ankles so that he couldn't stand up. Diana sat on the end of the table in front of him. His face was level with her trim waist.

Her knees parted, her skirt hiked all the way up to her hips, and she was completely bare beneath them. Her lips and everywhere else shimmered with a strange diamond sheen.

"Oh, Dickie," she crooned. "I didn't say _where_ you would kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: **Explict (NC-17)  
**Pairings (in order): **Wonder Woman/Dick Grayson (Chapter 4), Flash/Dick Grayson + Batman/Kid Flash (Chapter 5), Wally West/Dick Grayson + Justice League/Dick Grayson + Justice League/Wally West (Chapter 6-End)  
**Characters: **Kid Flash, Robin, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern

**Summary: **Dick and Wally are kidnapped into an AU where the Justice League isn't all that just, and the boys are "appetizers" at the celebration of a successful mission.

**Notes**: Good parts start here with Wonder Woman/Dick

* * *

Dick's eyes went wide, and true to her promise, Diana grabbed him by the hair and dragged him inside her thighs.

"Let's see how well you've been trained," she murmured, leaning over the flustered boy. "Who are you dating now?"

"K-Kory," Dick stuttered.

"Mmm, good sign." Purring, she leaned back.

Dick knelt, frozen, inches from her sex. Diana sighed impatiently and hooked one knee over his shoulder, yanking him into her.

"Well?"

Dick's breath hitched as he tentatively reached out with his tongue and licked up her. She tasted sickly sweet, not musky and citrusy like Kory. It was delicious, actually, and Dick let his eyes fall closed and thrust his tongue in.

"Mmmhmmm," Diana hummed some encouragement and fisted his hair a little harder, gently rolling her hips over his mouth and cheeks. The imposing Amazon was considerably more ... sizable than the average girl, even than Kory, and his cheeks grew sticky and wet with her every movement. As he hummed into her, she squirmed in pleasure and moaned.

He started to feel pleasantly dizzy as he licked at her in earnest, between her inner and outer lips, kissing and sucking on her clit. He was getting so hard that it hurt, and that was a little concerning. His better judgment started to slip, and in the last moments of clarity, he considered how wrong this was, this _couldn't_ be home. It was odd that he was relaxing into this, and, god, was she _coated_ in sex pollen? But no matter because he'd started to just not care. He was sucking on Wonder Woman, and he knew that more than half the world would give their right arms to be in his place. So he found himself moaning, too, as he shifted his head just slightly to capture her left inner lip between lips and suck as hard as he could. Diana growled and tugged on him. "Teeth, little birdy," she commanded.

He was more than happy to oblige the durable Amazon, and he dragged his teeth up along one labia up to her to her clit, capturing it lightly between them and tugging. Diana threw her head back and slipped her free hand into the top of her dress, playing with her nipple. He glanced up, a look of awe settling over his face, and he felt a little jealous because he was tied up and couldn't use his fingers for anything. He growled his frustration into her and resumed thrusting his tongue in her silken entrance as hard and fast as he could, pausing only to nip at her thighs and outer mound.

Diana gave a tinkling laugh and pulled him away to stare him in the eye. "You sure are enthusiastic, Boy Wonderful. So much better than when you get here having only sucked cock."

Dick's eyes widened again as he pulled back in shock. _I'm not the first Robin to do this ... alternate universes? How__** many?**_

: "I - I've never …" he stuttered.

Wonder Woman just smirked. "Oh, really? Well. Then you'll be getting some … in-depth training for a while."

Dick's eyes involuntarily slid over to Bruce, who was now watching with interest while Orin stroked up his thigh and over his crotch. He tossed the teen a subtle but lascivious smile, and Dick swallowed nervously. The Amazon followed his glance.

"Yes, it seems like your Bruce was quite the _softy_." She grinned wickedly at the billionaire on the couch. "Maybe **_literally_**," she teased. Bruce snorted in amusement.

"Unlikely," he murmured, coolly sipping on his whiskey.

Turning back to the wild-eyed boy, Diana pulled Dick to her face and crushed his lips to hers, licking up one cheek, taking some of her juices with her. "Almost a pity you were so_ nice,_ though," she directed at Bruce. "Usually he has plenty of ... previous experience, the kind that _you_ can give him. And then **_I_** get to teach your ward in his more inexperienced areas for **_hours_**."

Dick watched her, fascinated, as she leaned back. Her top had slid off completely now, and her ample breasts spread luxuriously over her chest. She twisted her own pert, pink nipples between the pads of her fingers.

The brunette sighed lustily. "Anyway, back to the task at hand."

"Yes," encouraged Bruce, leaning forward with an eyebrow cocked, and Flash slid over to help Orin by vibrating his fingers over Bruce's fly.

Dick whimpered but threw himself back into it. His erection was _aching_ now, trapped in the confines of the rough cotton of his boxers, sensitive and throbbing. Diana, who had been quite close already, was bucking hard into Dick's mouth, head thrown back and keening.

"MMnh, yes, little Dickie," she finally moaned, gushing one last time over him. Bruce leaned into Aquaman's and Flash's grasp with a small grunt as he followed, and Clark moaned against the green tentacles J'onn rubbed ruthlessly around his dick, spilling over them. The big three all exchanged satisfied glances and smiled.

The Amazon pulled back, letting go of Dick's hair. He fell forward; his forehead came to rest on the edge of the table as he struggled to catch his breath. Robin's longish hair that he'd held back with gel fell into his eyes now, damp with sweat and Wonder Woman. The boy's hands and knees trembled from exertion and the constriction of the ropes - Diana slipped off a red, glittering stiletto and ran a heel up and down his back, massaging his quaking torso almost sympathetically.

"That was just lovely," she congratulated him. "So, shall we roll for who gets to, ah, break him in?"

A murmur of agreement spread through the room.

"You do want to be broken in, right?" The Amazon addressed Dick. All he could do was whimper again.

"Incoherent already? You will be fun," grinned Clark.

Hal reached over and pulled a seven-sided from one of the end tables and handed it to the Amazon. She shook it in her hand and tossed it on the table. There was a light breeze and a five rolled to the top. Diana raised her eyebrows.

"Flash," she announced. Dick didn't register Hal getting up and leaving after the announcement.

"You've been winning a little more often then one seventh of the time lately," J'onn observed offhandedly.

The red-clad speedster just grinned and shrugged.

"Bruce?" Diana asked casually. "You're the host. Care to overrule?"

Bruce hummed thoughtfully. "No, I suppose it can stand."

Dick choked a little as Clark picked him up and deposited him on the table. This was all kinds of wrong.

Bruce leaned over him. "Have a problem, old chum?"

Dick stared down at the table and shook his head 'no' obediently. "Good boy," soothed Bruce. "Flash will be _oh_ so gentle. To be honest, we're not quite sure what you can take. And he has _talents_" - Dick heard a soft whirring behind him - "that I'm sure you'll appreciate."

"Besides," Bruce cupped Dick's chin and pulled his face just inches away from his own. "We'll just save the very best for last, hmm?"

Bruce caught Dick's glistening lips in his own, tongue pushing roughly past Dick's teeth. Moaning, Dick let the older suck his own tongue into the other's mouth, and just as Dick melted into Bruce's hand, the man dropped his face. Surprised, Dick barely caught himself from collapsing on the table with his hands tied behind his back and to his ankles. Everyone chuckled lightly.

A wave of panic swept over the boy as he couldn't help but wonder if Bruce was being completely sarcastic about the 'gentle' bit, because all of this was _supremely_ fucked up. He tensed at Barry's touch against his back.

"Don't worry, young friend," Orin's deep timbre soothed. There was a clamor just inside the room. "You will _hardly_ have to go through this _alone_."

Dick sat up at the sound of muffled yelling. Hal strode over. His hands were held high, hoisting a boy dangling from bright green shackles over his head, feet bound as well, just off the floor. A ball gag fashioned from the same green light kept him - _relatively_ - quiet as he kicked and shouted and vibrated weakly, unevenly against the restraints.

The flush across his cheeks matched his red hair, and Dick was well-acquainted with the yellow and red uniform.

"... Wally?" he choked out.


End file.
